CRENNY: inturruptions
by icecreamtrucker
Summary: kenny confesses his love. craig confesses back, and then, sex. crenny/mctucker.


i sit in my usual boring 8th grade class. Mr. Lessor , our teacher, had to go make copies of a math paper so everyone was chatting away. Me blue eyes stared at a certain blue hatted boy. Craig Tucker. He was talking in his usual nasally voice about how bored he was. Somehow I had found his voice captivating.

"KINNY!" Eric yelled. "I've been callin' your name forever now!" he shouted angrily.

"what is it?" I ask blandly.

"what the hell are you looking at?" he asked still slightly angered.

"nothing." I focus on the spelling words in front of me on my desk.

"tell meeeeh" he whined.

"nothing. I just spaced out." I mutter, pretending that the spelling word were interesting so cartman would leave me alone. the bell rang for the end of school and everyone got up excitedly and ran outside. But of course everyone dragged me to the park. I sat on the bench and slightly listened to stan, kyle and cartman talk about their next dumbass idea that'll probably end with me dead. I look over to the swings and see tucker staring at me. my eyes shoot open and my face goes red. I pull the strings on my parka hiding the redness on my face. Wow. That was gay…

"kenny what's wrong?" stand asks worried. "your red as a tomato."

"nothing. I just don't feel good." I turn my head away to avoid eye contact with anyone. I look over my shoulder to see craig walling towards me. he grabs my hand and starts dragging me away from everyone.

"I need to borrow this." He mutters as I walk behind him. We walk into the empty boys bathroom. "why the fuck are you always staring at me?" craig throws his arms up into the air.

"sorry…" I apologize, I seemed to be apologizing for everything nowadays.

"and why is your face red?" he asks now crossing his arms.

"I just… I'm not feeling good." I look at the mirrors seeing how red I really am. I feel craigs hands on my face. Forcing me to look at him.

"kenny your being gay. Tell me what is wrong." Am i literally being GAY or just being dumb? Either one works right now.

"I think…" I pause and take a deep breath. "I think I like you… like, like like you." Craig stand there in shock. I take the chance and smash my lips against his. His eyes shoot open but he doesn't fight me. instead he slides his tongue into my mouth and immediately take dominance. I don't fight, I like his roughness. We break apart panting.

"I think I like you too…" craig smiles lightly. We both look into each other's eyes. "sex?" he asks.

"agreed." I reply ready. We rush into the handicap stall and we begin kissing again. He removes my parka and shirt. He grinds against me. I fell myself getting harder by the second. My face is probably red as a cherry. Craig slides his hand down my stomach and into my boxers and pumps my member. I moan loudly.

"here." I pull a strawberry condom out of my pocket.

"strawberry dude? You know how fucking girly that is right?" craig looks at me.

"they were out of grape."

"and what 8th grader carries around condoms?" craig asks.

"I do." I frown.

"do me a favor and suck me?" craig asks. I lick my lips and unbutton craig's pants I kiss his lips gently. I move my head down to undo the zipper with my teeth. i grab the condom and put in on craig. I lick the base to the tip and swirl my tongue. Craig moans. I take it as praise and start to take him in my mouth. I bob my head and craig wraps his hands in my blond hair. We hear the door open and I stop to listen.

"kinny where the fuck are you?" eric shouts. I shoot up to my feet. Shitshitshit. Of course I'm this unlucky.

"craig?" we also hear clyde. I peek out of the small crack of the stall door. Fuck. They're opening the stalls and looking under them for feet.

"fuck…" I whisper under my breath.

"I got this. Sit on the toilet with your legs tucked up." he whispers in my ear. I do as I am told. "Hey let me piss in peace." Craig says loud enough for clyde to hear.

"sorry dude! Just wondering where you were!" Clyde apologizes.

"do you know where kinny is?" cartman asks.

"he should be in the science room." Craig says. The science room is across the school. Craig's smarter than I though.

"oh okay." They leave. Craig looks at me.

"I told you I got this." He grins. " now drop your pants and turn around."


End file.
